9 months
by Jason Layton
Summary: A direct follow on from Family Affair Questions, a bit fluffy starts a bit Xmassy, pls review, will get better promise! Upgraded it for swearing and inneuendo.
1. Month 1

Okay, I had the usual Xmas lunch, why aren't you as successful as everyone else, look at my horse, oh dear my baby's poo'ed on your lap, thing. This came to me halfway through Lucy forcing me to eat a sprout!

Month One

_Happy Christmas, Sherlock!_

_I'm Pregnant, please come round later, bring John._

_Lucy_

_xxx_

When John had come back from spending Christmas Day with Harry, he'd expected an empty flat. Mycroft had been threatening to kidnap Sherlock and force him to spend Christmas with the Holmes family. However on Boxing Day morning it was obvious that Sherlock had spent an angry bored Christmas alone. The flat was wrecked, the wall was once again pock marked from repeated gunfire, the kitchen table was covered in what looked like human entrails, and Holmes was sitting in his favorite chair surrounded by screwed up paper.

_John, you're home!_

_Yes Sherlock, are you OK?_

_No not really_

At this Sherlock threw his phone to John, who read Professor Steadman's text 3 times before slowly handing the phone back to him. This is what John had been worried about a few weeks earlier when he first found out about his flat mates secret wife, both Holmes and Lucy were irresponsible, regular drug users, and he knew not using any form of protection during their irregular sexual contact. They already had a child of course, 7 year old Simon who both parents adored, but John thought the idea of bringing another child into this situation was abhorrent.

_What do you think about all this? _John asked hesitantly perching on the sofa, Sherlock made a grand sweeping gesture towards the wreck of their flat. _And Mycroft?_

_I forwarded the message to him, no one has spoken to me since! _Sherlock looked lost and John automatically went and hugged him, Sherlock put his head on his friends shoulder, and John uncomfortably made comforting noises, _you'll come with me won't you John!_

_Of course Sherlock! Shall we go now?_

They walked to Lucy's Kensington house, Sherlock explained Sir Herbert was out of the country and Lucy, and Simon were spending Christmas at their own home. The snow was still lying on the ground and after a few minutes walking Sherlock evidently felt better, as John received a heavy snowball in the back of the neck. The laughing detective ran off at speed, making the poor Doctor chase him through Hyde park, past the St Stephens day walkers, and straight to the house in Brunswick gardens.

Lucy had given the staff Christmas off, and when John and Sherlock arrived at the house she threw open the door and hugged John tightly. Dragging him inside, and leaving a chattering Simon to lead his father into their cavernous living room. After a few minutes of happy family Christmas chatting, Lucy led John off to her little garden office.

_How long have you known? _He asked her, taking a seat and using the tone he normally saved for a badly behaved Sherlock.

_A couple of days after you interviewed me, _John did some quick mathematics but Lucy interrupted him _I'm about 7 weeks. _She confirmed.

_He's a bit…well upset about it all….what do you want? _John stuttered

Lucy laughed at him, _John, I'm delighted I need nothing from Sherlock, I'm going to have a new baby, this time I'm sober, I'm clean I'm going to enjoy it. He will come round, he will be the father, and I'm not going to take him away from you. However John I have a favor to ask you?_

He was ever so shocked, and said _Anything?_

_Will you be my birthing partner?_

White faced, but also flattered, Dr Watson just said….._Yes?_


	2. Month 2

**Everyone's now gone to bed and I know that previous chapter was crud!**

Month 2

Sherlock was denying the baby, in fact he was denying Lucy or Simon existed. John hated how childish he could be, but as he had to admit he was a little freaked him, he couldn't be too angry with his juvenile best friend. Sherlock was bored, the only cases they'd had recently were simple and easily solved, and his normal 'partner in crime' was now pregnant and refusing to go on a bender with him.

John had tried talking to him, he'd tried reasoning with him, he'd tried setting Mycroft on him, but Sherlock was depressed and interested only in his 'experiments'.

Lucy was delightful, she had treated John in the past distantly and with some trepidation, but now she filled his days with comedic e-mails, texts and notes. She had been craving baked goods, and cooked constantly, John was always the grateful recipient of the surplus. She was so happy, that she had brought Mycroft round to the idea of a new baby Holmes, and even the distant 'Mummy' Holmes had made a special visit to her daughter-in-law. She felt well and John and her GP were happy with her adaptation to her second pregnancy.

John had attended all her GP's appointments and scans, being introduced as her husbands partner had started off as a worrying turn of phrase, but John was getting used to it. Sherlock was going to kill him when he found out, actually he wasn't he'd find it funny.

Simon had been told about the new baby, confused and all of 7 he had assumed the father was Dr Watson's, they had made Sherlock explain that he was the father to Simon, it had been an uncomfortable afternoon, and Sherlock really hadn't spoken to either John or Lucy since.


	3. Month 3

Lucy has gone back to work, my parents have gone home, and I'm hoping this chapter will be better. Please review, Jas xx

Month 3

It was 3am; John often referred to it as Sherlock Holmes's witching hour. He was used to experiments coming to their head at this time, and he no longer found it unusual when Sherlock rushed into his bedroom at this time. However for the last few weeks nothing like that had happened, Sherlock hadn't had a proper conversation with John since Lucy first announced her pregnancy, at first he had been sulking because of the new baby, and everyone had been surprised how badly he'd taken it. Then Holmes had started sulking because Lucy and John had been spending time together, and although he would never admit it, he was of course jealous of his wife's hold over his flat-mate. So John was pleasantly surprised to be woken at 3am by his friend, and sat up bolt upright ready for whatever case might be waiting for them.

There was a body floating in the Thames, no sign of trauma, supposed suicide, but the body was a young pregnant woman, unhappily married to an investment banker, and Lestrade had decided it was right up Sherlock's street.

As they walked towards the police tape on the embankment, lit by police flood lights, Sherlock stopped dead; John gave him a curious look, and then followed his gaze. The woman lying on the gravel embankment was blonde and pale, the swell of her pregnancy just visible under her loose white night shirt. John instantly saw what his friend had;

_It's not her, mate! _He reassured him, hand in the centre of his back. Sherlock was shivering slightly, a hit of adrenaline was flowing through his body.

_I suddenly thought it was, John. I haven't been very…good? I'll go and see her later._

The sister had done it, Sherlock had searched the body, interviewed the family, and told Lestrade to arrest the sister. All the time he'd been distracted, fiddling with his phone. John had finally gently prized it out of his friend's grasp and pocketed it, Sherlock had pouted, and almost instantly pick pocketed back.

John had never been to Lucy's real office before, sometimes he forgot that she had a job, a career, a real life, he was used to her little garden office, to her strange collection of Sherlock memorabilia, but not her real job. She was of course a professor, and had real under, and post-graduate students. Sherlock brought John to the Gower Street House that served as UCL's history department. Somehow John thought Bloomsbury suited Lucy, it was old fashioned, quiet and very unreal. The front entrance of the building was locked, although John tried it while Sherlock walked around the back, through the university and up a fire escape to gain entrance to the house. The walked down a flight of steps, and through a maze of rooms before they stopped at a green glass door with Prof. L Steadman printed in black paint.

On opening the door, John stifled a gasp, Lucy normally so neat and tidy was perched in the middle of a room full of mismatched chairs, books and papers filled every available space, and a half eaten lunch lay spread over a large mahogany desk. She stood unsteadily as they entered, putting her head to one side questioningly, and spilling a box file of photographs across the floor. Sherlock however made no answer, pushing past John he rushed to his usually ignored wife's side, and wrapped both thin arms around her. Oblivious to John he started kissing her deeply, and murmuring into her ear. Embarrassed Dr Watson was about to leave when Lucy roughly pushed her husband from her.

_What the hell? Sherlock are you stoned? _He looked taken a back, and she shot a questioning look at John.

_I was worried about you! _He sounded chastened, and before either John or Lucy could say another word, he stalked out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Month 4

**It's snowing here now, I'm unhappy with this story but I'm determined to finish it. Please help and review, and I'll send you some virtual cupcakes, from my new Xmas cupcake maker! God I'm such a girl!**

**Jas xx**

Month 4

Lucy felt awful, Simon was spending the weekend with her father and she was all alone. John had decided to spend the weekend at Sarah's, Lucy had suggested it first to get him out of the way, but having seen how desperately badly things with Sarah were going, John had jumped at the chance.

Lucy had intended on breaking into 221b, awaiting Sherlock's return and apologizing in the nicest of ways for her treatment of him the week before. However when she got to the flat, the fire escape and kitchen window seemed very daunting, and for the first time in her life she hadn't wanted to take the dangerous option, instead she had knocked on the front door, and asked Mrs Hudson to let her in.

Mrs Hudson had been delighted to see her, and had fussed over her like a mother hen. John had been had been keeping Mrs Hudson informed on Lucy's pregnancy, and passing on the baked goods that Lucy had sent over. She was delighted to see the scan photo's, and had swapped stories of her own pregnancy.

I was quite late when Lucy had started feeling unwell, and had asked if Mrs Hudson would mind if Lucy went up to 221b. She had found her way to Sherlock's bed, and having intended just to lie down for a few minutes, had wrapped herself in his duvet and fallen asleep. She had woken up about an hour later suffering from cramp and feeling sick. She lay there now feeling dizzy, unable to move very well, and wondering where Sherlock was. Turning to one side, she looked at the old alarm clock on the bedside table, 10pm, she hoped he would be home soon, and notice her bag and coat on the sofa. She wondered if she should phone John, and then with horror she was sick, and promptly passed out.

Sherlock arrived home, bloody and muddy, he had chased a suspect all the way from a murder scene in Bermondsey (where he had told Lestrade the murderer would return to) to Avery Hill Park, where the man had promptly disappeared leaving Sherlock exhausted and mud splattered. The taxi driver he had flagged down had charged a fortune and he was in a very bad mood. Entering the flat he spotted the leather jacket and rucksack on the sofa, and started calling Lucy's name. When he entered his own bedroom, his olfactory _hypersensitivity kicked in. Rushing to his wife's side he felt for a very weak pulse, and started dialing 999. Running his hand over the curve of her belly, he begged both her and his child to be okay. Anger and suspect forgotten he wished John was there to tell him what to do for the best._

When John arrived at the hospital it was to find Mycroft sitting in the waiting room. John assumed his spies had informed him Sherlock had phoned an ambulance and he'd rushed over here, John had followed the SOS from Sherlock's own mobile.

_Do you know what's happening?_ He asked the elder Holmes

_I believe my sister-in-law has contracted an infection, I am not a doctor, but from the look on the nurse's faces I suspect it's quite bad. I deduce however that the baby is in no immediate danger, but they are explaining all to my brother now. Lucy is till unconscious. _Mycroft was tapping his foot with his umbrella, and at that moment 'Not' Anthea entered with 3 cups of coffee. John accepted his quietly and started looking around the room.

_Are you pleased, Mycroft? I mean about this baby? Do you think it's a good idea?_ John had wanted to ask him that for nearly 4 months but had never had the opportunity.

The elder Holmes, looked shocked and pleased to be addressed so, and spent a moment in quiet contemplation. _My brother is a law unto himself Dr Watson, he has never done anything that would deliberately bring joy to his family. However this occurrence is not a bad thing, Lucy is happy with the situation, and my brother doesn't seemed harmed by it. You I am worried about, your..erm… relationship with my brother has become slightly strained by it, I do not wish you to leave him, that would be a bad consequence of this baby. Personally Mummy and myself are delighted by the prospect of another Holmes baby. _He added as an after thought.


	5. Month 5

Month 5

Sherlock refused to move into the Kensington House, Lucy refused to be left alone, so she had moved into 221b against everyone's better judgement. There was no room for Simon, John had declined to live at the Kensington house for the remainder of the pregnancy, so he had stayed at 221b, and Simon had moved to East Sussex to live with his grandfather Sir Herbert. Simon was a clever boy, and a temporary stint at Blengside Primary School didn't phase him at all.

It became clear to John a few days after Lucy's discharge from hospital that living with Sherlock would be a shock to her system. Within hours she had tidied 'their' bedroom, much to Sherlock's anger and had forced him to remove his fungal experiments from the bathroom. However when she went for a nap later in the day, Sherlock carefully returned the room to it's usual state of dishevelment, and much to his amusement his wife woke up screaming in frustration.

Then came the day he walked in on the argument, it wasn't a private argument, it was in fact a very public argument. John had been working at the clinic, and had come home to the sound of raised voices, Lucy and Sherlock screaming at the top of their lungs. The midwife had told her she must rest, she and the baby were still very weak from the infection and he was worried enough to sprint up the stairs. He walked into a scene from a black comedy, sat around the living room, perched on various chairs and cushions were 10 students. John assumed they were Lucy's undergraduate historical analysis class, she had asked to hold tutorials at 221b as John thought it best she moved rarely. They were all staring with morbid fascination at the married couple in the middle of the room, still shouting over one another oblivious to anyone else in the room. John sidled to the nearest student, a girl in a light summer dress perched on the sofa arm.

_What's going on? _He asked chuckling

Oh Professor Steadman was demonstrating Quantitative Research techniques when Mr Holmes came in, he listened for about 5minutes then declared the whole thing hokum and they've been shouting like this ever since! Did you know she thinks Christopher Tyerman is a terrible bore? And, he thinks James Michael Moore is an analytical amoeba?

John had sent the student's home, collecting their work from them on Lucy's behalf, and set about tidying the flat. Their argument had abatement somewhat into an angry grumbling discontent, flaring occasionally. John had attempted to entice either of them to eat, but the argument had been to engrossing, and so he had left again to get a Chinese takeaway.

How long have we been arguing Sherlock? Lucy asked after John slammed the door

About 3 hours, but it could be longer, he got rid of your students for you. She sidled up to him on the sofa, and he put his arms around her. Nestling her head under his bony chin, he put his hand on her belly.

Do you think we should tell John we can feel the baby kick? Lucy asked smiling at the pressure of her husband's hand.

No, I think we should go to bed now while we have the chance, then set the table for when he comes back with our dinner! He kissed her hard on the mouth, and led her to the bedroom.

When John got back they were glaring at each other from different chairs either side of the kitchen table, which had been set carefully and cleanly for 3.

The arguments got stupider after that, he wouldn't work when she was in the room, she wouldn't eat if he was in the flat. Even John noticed these arguments were petty and childlike. He was getting quite annoyed with them, and spending more and more time with Sarah.

Then he caught them…

John had spent the evening with Sarah, she had made dinner, made hints at taking John to bed, and generally been a loving attentive girlfriend. However John was not in the mood, and had made his excuses of being tired and run down, and taken a cab back to Baker Street. It was quite for once, and with a horrid sinking feeling he thought that his flat-mates may have killed each other. He entered the flat quietly, and heard what sounded like stifled giggling. He decided not to call there names, after spotting Lucy's flowery maternity dress abandoned on the sofa, along with a silk purple shirt that could only be Sherlock's. He followed the noise, and realized it was coming from their bathroom, along with splashing. He pushed open the door, for the shear fun of hearing Lucy's scream and Sherlock's moan, as Mr and Mrs Holmes were caught in the act of making love, in the bath.


	6. Month 6

Month 6

It was 3am again, and John was woken by a distinct tapping on the bedroom door, cursing he realized Sherlock was never that polite;

_Come in Lucy! _He groaned

_John? Can I talk to you? _The swell of her pregnancy was very pronounced now, and since she and Sherlock had stopped pretending to hate each other, there was a happy glow to her cheeks. Tonight however she looked gaunt and scared, he gestured to the edge of his bed, and she crawled up next to him.

_John, I need to go to antenatal classes, and you did promise to come with me. _He nodded, assuring her that he still intended to. _What if the other women hate me? what if I'm a terrible student? Sherlock won't come because he says it's terribly boring! You won't let me get bored will you John? _

He put an arm around her and pulled his best friend's wife closer to him in bed, covering her with his duvet, _I'll be there, and I promise I won't get bored. We will take notes and we'll learn everything they try to teach us. Also who wouldn't like you?_

Sherlock awoke to find his bed empty, he had only recently started sleeping in a bed, and waking up to find Lucy gone was odd, and cold. He figured she'd gone to the bathroom, and set out to find her. He'd searched the flat without success before he thought to look in John's room. Sherlock was not a jealous man, but very possessive, and when he walked in to find the 2 people he loved most in the world, curled up together in bed, an arrow of pain pierced his heart. He thought about leaving, sulking a walking out, but it was such a chaste seen, so comfortable looking he decided to join in. Careful not to wake Lucy or John, he climbed into bed beside his wife, and curled up into her. When John woke up he had Lucy in his arms, her head chucked under his chin, and Sherlock's arm thrown across her body, his hand clutching Johns right wrist.

When John and Lucy walked into the back room of the clinic she was clutching his hand so tightly he thought she was going to cut off all circulation. He had kept whispering calming words to her all the way here in the taxi, and now as they walked in. She had never been to an antenatal meeting before, and was utterly terrified. After a few minutes the other mums and dads, and partners and grannies, took their seats in a rough circle, and John and Lucy found their seats.

_Hello Mums! _The annoyingly happy Scottish Helen drawled _we'll start by introducing ourselves._

Sherlock would have found this bit interesting, as each parenting team gave a little bit of background, even John could tell most of them were lying. However as the talking stick came closer, Lucy started shaking and John held her hand tightly again, and assured her he would do the talking.

_Hi, we're John and Lucy, Lucy is 6 months pregnant with her second child, she has a son Simon whose 7, and she is my lover's wife. _Lucy turned to him, her eyes wide, but John just winked. _The 4 of us live together and split our time between London and East Sussex. I am a GP at a local clinic, Lucy is a professor at UCL, oh yes and we all solve crimes in our spare time._

Silence descended on the room, as 29 people attempted to swallow hundred of questions all at once.

_Well?_ Helen said, _Thank you for that Dr John, shall we get on with the rest of the lesson._

They were still giggling when they returned to the flat, Sherlock gave them an odd look and as Lucy explained their new 'official' status to the bemused detective, John made them a cup of tea.

After a few hours of crap TV, Lucy and Sherlock battling over the Times crossword, and John listing the things that annoyed him about Sherlock, Lucy decided she was going to bed.

_I do have a question my loves? _Sherlock drawled _are we all sharing again tonight?_

_I'm game if you are! _Lucy and John both said at once.


	7. Month 7

Month 7

John woke up in a tangle of limbs, as he had every morning for weeks now. He had ended the relationship with Sarah quickly after his relationship with Sherlock and Lucy became more complicated. It had started with teasing and kissing and had developed into a full if somewhat unconventional 3-way bisexual relationship. Not that anyone outside the three of them had been informed of this change in circumstance. There had been no change whatsoever in Sherlock, his private life as usual had no real impact upon his public façade. Lucy however had become rather clingy to John, after their first assignation she had admitted that she had only ever had one man, and that being Sherlock, John had been somewhat of a revelation to her.

John looked around the room, trying to decide what had woken him; Lucy lay asleep and naked beside him resting her arms, head and chest on his torso distributing the weight of her pregnant belly. Nestled on his other side was Sherlock who also had his eyes wide open, when John gave him a quizzing look, he put his finger to his lips. There was the distinct sound of footfalls on the stairs outside the flat, lots of feet, and just as John was about to offer to investigate, the door to the flat shattered as a forced entry was made. Lucy sat bolt upright in bed, and John and Sherlock both made a grab for her, dragging her back towards John and covering her with the duvet as a bright eyed and smiling DI Dimmock burst into the bedroom.

Dimmock had been maliciously delighted with the compromising position he had found John and Sherlock in, He had announced his intention to search the flat for illegal narcotics, waved his search warrant with glee, and gave the trio 2 minutes to get decent before he handcuffed them where they lay. Lucy had initially pulled her Victorian silk night dress over her head, before Sherlock pointed out that Dimmock probably did intend to arrest them, and she unwillingly dressed in her maternity trousers and a baggy T-shirt. John and Sherlock, slightly less vain pulled the previous days clothes on, and the three of them stumbled into the living room face the music.

Sherlock ran to retrieve Yorick from a clearly malevolent Anderson, and John carefully maneuvered Lucy to the sofa.

_What, may I ask, are you really looking for? We are not actively engaged in a case at the moment, so it can't be withholding evidence! _John shouted over the busy police searching the flat, Dimmock however ignored him and walking over to Sherlock who was now nursing Yorick like an over protective mother, addressed him instead.

Lestrade is away, and nothing would give me more pleasure than holding you Mr Holmes, for something, anything, shall we see what we can find?

Donovan walked towards the sofa and glared at Lucy, who was sitting as primly as she could, hoping no one would notice her.

_Who the hell are you? _Donovan spat at her, her voice full of hate.

_I'm…_Lucy started before John walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

_This is Professor Lucille Steadman, Miss Donovan, and Mr Holmes' wife_. Lucy looked up and smiled at John, she placed one protective hand over her bump, and with the other reached for John. Donovan stared in disbelief at Lucy and John and then the bump. The thought that Holmes would have a wife seemed to disgust her, the fact that the wife was pregnant was a shock, the idea that said wife, the freak and his boyfriend were sleeping together was too much for her tiny brain and she stalked off.

_Erm…John? _Lucy murmured; quiet enough so John could just hear

_Yes? Are you okay, I'm sure they won't be very long. _He whispered back, leaning on the back of the sofa and talking quietly into her ear.

_How…thorough are they going to be? I mean in the past how well have they looked?_ John thought for a moment, then looked down at her, grabbing both her hands he went and knelt in front of her, looking up both of her arms, then staring into her eyes.

_Have you been using? Is there something I should know? _He was angry and alarmed, there were no obvious signs, but both Lucy and Sherlock were well versed in hiding their drug use.

_It's not what you think, I'm clean it's just…well you know Mrs Turner next door? _John nodded unsure where this was going. _Well there are four cookie tins on top of the kitchen shelf, 3 are normal cookies I made while you and Sherlock were out yesterday, and the other is for Mrs Turner's rheumatism. _She looked at him willing him to understand; when the realization dawned he rolled his eyes, got up and went to explain their problem to Sherlock.

That's when Sherlock shot the television.

An hour later John and Sherlock were in separate interview rooms, both charged with keeping and using an illegal firearm. They didn't seem to know what to do with Lucy, she had sobbed and cried and fought when they tried to take her to the cells. She didn't actually live at the flat, and so they couldn't charge her, and the duty doctor had examined her and warned them she was in a delicate point in the pregnancy. In the end Dimmock had sent her to sit in Lestrade's office to wait till he had finished with either her husband or his friend. She had phoned Mycroft, who reminded her that Sherlock was perfectly entitled to carry a weapon in the employ of MI6, and he would fax a reminder of that to Scotland Yard in a few hours. She had phoned Helen from antenatal to explain she had been arrested and not to expect her or John that afternoon. She had phoned her father and spoken to Simon before he went to school. She had then started phoning the companies on the back every item of stationary on Lestrade's desk, left obscene messages and then hung up. Finally she got bored and had gone to sleep on the sofa in Lestrade's office.

Donovan was interviewing John; she'd started with asking him about the gun, to which he had admitted no knowledge. She asked him about Afghanistan to which he had replied that all information was classified. Finally she asked him about his relationship with Sherlock and Lucy, to which he replied she should ask Dimmock, and refused to cooperate any further.

A DS called Paul Mitchell had the unenviable task of attempting to interview Sherlock Holmes. He started off asking his name, which went badly as Sherlock decided to list every alias he had ever used. After 10 minutes having never once stated Sherlock Holmes, he had claimed he had forgotten the others and would have to text his brother. He had then pulled out his mobile phone, much to the DS's surprise that had been removed from him at arrest. Things got worse after that, and Sherlock was enjoying himself, he had been wondering back at the flat how well Dimmock would search, and hadn't wanted him to discover his stash untouched in over a year but still hidden in his room, enough for an intent to supply charge. Then John had come over and whispered '_hash brownies' _in his ear, and he suddenly realized he'd have to get them arrested for something easily defendable before the police had chance to stumble on anything interesting. He knew that he'd have to keep himself locked up for long enough to give Dimmock some satisfaction otherwise they'd be back to square one in a few hours, so poor DS Mitchell was going to be put through mill.

12 hours later Dimmock got his fax from Mycroft, Lucy had wrecked Scotland Yards computer system and John had been asleep in his cell for nine hours. They walked out as a threesome, and suffered a series of taunts and jibes from an apoplectic Donovan. Dimmock was never going to admit why Sherlock Holmes had walked out with all charges dropped, and Anderson and Donovan would never forgive him.

_Right, Curries then?_ John asked, as they hailed a cab

_Really are you that hungry, John? _Sherlock asked confused

_No you prat, but you shot our telly! _He interjected

It was a good shot though! Lucy soothed 


	8. Month 8

Month 8

The sex is of course glorious as Sherlock expected it to be, he would never admit it, not even to John but he was a vain man and knows how beautiful he is. He knew that John had feelings for him, and he knew that John was attracted to Lucy, and he knew the sex would be glorious. He wished she wasn't pregnant, but then John would never have been so unguarded if there had been a risk of pregnancy, and she would have never consented to contraception, even for fantastic sex. She might now, he thought suddenly, whatever John did for her, and it was something that he had never managed, that might be interesting. At the moment however he was wondering how long their happy domesticity could last.

She wasn't in love with John, she certainly wasn't in love with Sherlock but the thought of leaving them made her cry. She loved Simon, and of course the new baby would be loved as well but she'd rather stay at Baker Street. Sherlock had in the past hated her, used her, during their darker times definitely abused her, but in the last few months he had genuinely loved her. She put his new feelings down to his love for John. Sherlock Holmes had fallen in love, and although it wasn't with his wife, it was at least with someone who was kind and sweet and gentle and certainly not jealous of Lucy. She had eaten a whole 1kg Salmon, while the boys, her boys were out. Mycroft had sent the smoked Salmon after she had sent Anthea an SOS, too pregnant to run about at crime scenes, too pregnant to drive her Merc, she was just sitting at home at 221b bored out of her brain.

John was in an appalling mental state; all his life he'd wanted a bit of normality, a wife a child a home. Now he had accidentally gained all of those, as well as a neurotic sociopath boyfriend. For the first time in many, many years he felt loved, for the first time ever he woke up next to the same person every morning. It was just the people who loved him were so…odd. Sherlock was selfish, infuriating and childish, but he made his heart skip a beat. Lucy was generous, thoughtful and so beautiful, and clung to him. His treacherous mind made him wish the baby was his, when he took her for a walk and people commented on her bump, he pulled her closer to him, no longer explaining she was his friends wife, but proudly holding her tight to him. He seriously wondered if she could be convinced to stay with them after the baby was born. He loved Sherlock with a fierce deep love and knew that as a couple they would be fine, but without Lucy's soft gentle warmth would it ever feel like home?

Lestrade couldn't remember who explained about Sherlock, his wife and his lover, Donovan probably but it didn't matter. The idea was strange, but he didn't really care cases got solved, Sherlock was more human, and he got lots of cookies sent to him from Lucy. However they did turn up at crime scenes and New Scotland Yard with the strangest of marks. He first noticed it on John; a row of perfect teeth marks on his neck, Lestrade had smiled at that. Love bites were sweet; love bites were understandable in a passionate relationship. Then he noticed Lucy's wrists, bright blue finger marks, clearly not Johns, decorated her thin white wrists. He'd asked her if she was all right and she'd just smiled and hidden her arms away. Sherlock was the last he'd noticed, a few days after noticing Lucy's wrists and realizing who'd held her down, he had been watching the detective at a crime scene when he'd suddenly flinched. His back was hurting, and when Lestrade had the opportunity he'd noticed bright red welts through the younger mans white dress shirt. Someone and he assumed he knew who had flailed him very recently.

The four of them sat in Lestrade's office; he had invited them there for a chat. It was 9pm and the rest of Lestrade's team was missing, home with friends and lovers. Sherlock was prowling the office like a caged animal and Lucy and John sat next to one another hand in hand on Lestrade's sofa.

_Why the hell have you brought us here, Lestrade? _Sherlock demanded, normally so adapt at reading the situation, he was lost as to the older mans motive.

_Look this is a bit delicate, but I've had a complaint about you, _Sherlock shrugged, and John had just sighed. _About all 3 of you, _Lestrade continued, suddenly aware he had 3 pairs of eyes on him. _A Mrs Helen Hunt, apparently she is your antenatal coach, _Lestrade picked up a sheet of paper from his desk, _she has made a formal complaint of domestic violence involving Professor Steadman. I do have other complaints as well; your obstetrician also made a complaint, and the midwife! _Lucy was giggling slightly maniacally, Sherlock was looking out of the window, and Lestrade stared at John.

Twenty minutes later, John had sent Lucy and Sherlock away, and was sat much more comfortably in Lestrade's office.

_You know I wouldn't let him hurt her don't you? _He asked the detective who had nodded wearily, and asked John if he wanted to talk about it. _They're just little children, they play and they fight and they are rather hard to control. However I wouldn't let them go too far. _

_For God's sake John she'd 8 months pregnant and has rope contortions around her legs! The girls downstairs think we should inform social services. This really has to stop._

_I know, but seriously you have no idea how dark they are, afterwards…well you know. Last night.. _John stumbled over his words _they had an hour long argument about the name of a bar in Marrakech, when I finally asked why they wanted to know Sherlock admitted it was because Lucy had her throat slit in the bar. They bite, they scratch, they are viscous but goodness help me but they make me feel…alive. _


	9. Month 9

She was so uncomfortable, and John and Sherlock had told her to stay in the flat. They had been gone for ten hours, it was now 5pm, and she was daftly uncomfortable. Mrs Hudson had come and checked on her about an hour previously, but since then she had been alone with just Yorick for company. Stupid, useless Yorick, who never talks back, and is no fun whatsoever. However she had planned her escape, even in her stupid fat 9 month pregnant state she could get out onto the fire escape, she was an accomplished cat burglar, and she could go and have some fun. Sherlock had been clever; he'd taken her wallet and keys so she couldn't leave. However John was sometimes very stupid, and had a hundred quid stashed under his bed.

She decided to go to Tesco's with her stolen money, and buy some provisions. There was absolutely nothing to eat in the flat, and she decided she was very hungry. The Goodge Street Tesco Express seemed like a good idea, she thought she could visit her little office while she was there, pick up any messages and hopefully return before John and Sherlock even noticed she'd gone. Her walk was quite pleasant despite her new waddling gate, she liked this area of London, and on a warm summers evening it wasn't an unpleasant place to be. Her biggest issue was the uncomfortable squirming from her belly. It seemed like the new baby was deciding to be a handful before he'd even been born. John and Sherlock were usually quite kind to her, but his morning they'd left ordering her to stay where she was, and frankly she was very angry with them. How dare they order her like she was a subtleton, she had survived eight years as the wife of Sherlock Holmes, she wasn't going to get in trouble in NW1, at 5pm on a warm Saturday evening.

John and Sherlock were returning from New Scotland Yard, the case had come to it's violent and inevitable end about six hours earlier, and they had spent the remaining four updating Lestrade. Snuggled in the back of the taxi, John suddenly looked up at Sherlock, _Do you think we should have told her she was in labour before we left?_ He asked, entwining his fingers with those of his lovers.

_She's a smart girl, I'm sure she will have figured it out. _Sherlock predicted confidently. _She's probably waiting at home; complaining her waters haven't broken yet and she's bloody uncomfortable, Simon took 48 hours after all._

When they got back to the flat, John popped his head around Mrs Hudson's door, she confirmed she had kept checking on Lucy throughout the day, and although she was grumpy and uncomfortable she seemed fine. John asked if Mrs Hudson thought Lucy had realized she was in labour yet, but Mrs Hudson just shook her head, and said she didn't think so.

Sherlock entered their rooms first and called his wife, he'd expected her to throw something, strangle him or shoot him, so he was quite surprised when she didn't even answer. John went to check the bedroom, wondering if she'd gone for a nap, but there was no sign, and the TENS machine he'd bought for her sat unused on the bedside table.

_She isn't here_ Sherlock informed John as he walked back down to the living room, _She went out of the window sometime in the last hour, I suspect the money you've been hiding under the bed is probably gone as well. _He was smirking as he said this, and was on the verge of admitting Lucy wasn't as clever as he thought she was when John and Sherlock's phones bleeped simultaneously.

**SOS- Lucy xxx**

John's phone starts ringing almost immediately, but when he checks it he spots it is Mycroft calling.

_John, it's OK we have her on CCTV, do you want me to send an ambulance, or are you going yourself?_

_Mycroft? What's happened? Where is she?_ John asked deeply confused, he'd never really understood these half explained Holmesian conversations.

_Oh John? _Sherlock announced in his exasperated voice _Her waters have broken, and she's got herself lost somewhere _grabbing the phone off him he did what he rarely ever did and asked his brother a question _Where is she? We'll go now but you should probably send an ambulance as well._

_Outside the George and Dragon, Greenwell Street, Paddington. _Mycroft sneered; _I will see you at the K&C in about an hour._

It took them 20minutes to find her, crying her eyes out hunched on the pavement outside the open pub. The drinkers out that evening were avoiding her, and she looked so lonely and scared John's heart skipped a beat when he finally saw her. However for once he was not whom she reached for, the moment the tall figure of Sherlock Holmes came into her view, the rest of the world dissolved for her. Lucy called out for him, and when he knelt by her side, she hugged him with a feral fierceness, and sobbed into his dark curls. When the ambulance arrived to take them to the Kensington and Chelsea, with she wouldn't let go of Sherlock, demanding he stayed with her and refusing to let out him out of her grasp. John felt rather left out; he just didn't seem to exist for her anymore.

Six hours later their son was born, John and Mycroft where allowed in to see the happy family unit. Lucy paler than normal, and clearly exhausted was sitting up in bed with her head resting on her husband's shoulder. Sherlock was holding the tiny baby, as if it would explode any moment.

_Mycroft, darling John we'd like you to meet John Sherlock Steadman Holmes._


	10. The Christening Part 1

**I kept writing about the Christening, but hadn't written it down, how remiss!**

**So here is part 1.**

**The Christening Part 1**

**

* * *

**

John came home to find Lucy nursing baby John on the sofa. There was no sign of Sherlock, and the contented little chuckles she was making suggested she had very little idea he'd come home. There had been a medical emergency at the clinic, and his shirt and trousers were covered in blood. He watched the scene fondly for a few moments before dashing upstairs to get changed. The last couple of weeks since the baby had been born had been rather happy for John, and the pleasant domesticity had suited him. Lucy had never breast fed Simon, and with John as a surrogate husband she had been able to ask questions of the health visitors she would never had dared alone. Watching her with the new baby was one of his greatest pleasures, even Sarah had been able to see the look of new fatherhood that came from his very core. Sadly Sherlock saw the child as a rival for affection, he rarely went near the baby and spent a long time complaining about it when he did.

"Is Sherlock not back?" John asked when he returned to the living room.

"He's came back from the Yard, then Mycroft phoned to say he was coming over, and he left again." Lucy sidled into him, and held up the baby for inspection. "There's an RAF stew in the oven on low heat, do you think he's putting on enough weight?" This was Lucy's normal routine when John came home, dinner would be ready then she'd bombard him with questions about the baby's health.

"Mycroft's coming over? Why?" John asked, bouncing the perfectly healthy baby and making a show of measuring him.

"I don't know, but I got a text a few minutes ago from 'not' Anthea saying she'd kidnapped Sherlock so I assume they'll be here soon. If you want some stew I'd grab it now, could you do me a bowl as well?"

John kissed the baby and handed him back, getting up and fixing 2 bowls of Lucy's stew.

He was just settling back down on the sofa, when the door downstairs banged open, and Sherlock's unmistakable yelling woke up baby John. Lucy groaned and picked up the baby, John went to the door and shouted at the squabbling Holme's brothers to shut up.

Mycroft apologized heartily to his tiny nephew, and taking the child in his arms attempted to rock him into submission. Sherlock whining that Mycroft should leave, or Sherlock would leave didn't help this.

"What do you want to talk about Mycroft?" Lucy asked, pulling her husband down onto the sofa between John and herself.

The older Holmes looked down at his sister in law, and suddenly smiled. "Ah yes, of course, well now I have you all here." He gave a nasty look to Sherlock. "Mummy and I have been talking, and we think you should have the boys christened."

"We don't believe in God?" Lucy informed him.

"Yes, but every Holmes has been christened in the Estate church, and we feel that convention should be continued, also" he stopped and cleared his throat "it might be a nice way to officially welcome Dr Watson to the family. If he would agree to stand as the boy's Godfather."

"Shouldn't I ask him?" Sherlock asked

"So you wouldn't be adverse to the idea then?" Mycroft caught his brother.

"Actually I quite like the idea, if John would be up for it." Lucy counted. Suddenly John was aware of 4 pairs of eyes on him, one pair ever so tiny.

"Both boys?" he asked and was treated to series of nods "Actually I'd be honored."

There was a lot to organize, and most pressing in Lucy's mind was trying to get Mrs Hudson to agree to be Godmother. She had initially refused because of her age, then Lucy had started bombarding her with cupcakes and brioche until she started to refuse on grounds she wasn't up for the excitement. In the end Sherlock was dispatched to talk the Landlady around, and came back wondrously victorious. Simon had been informed he was to be christened and had a similar view to his father, religion was useless drivel. However one Saturday morning found Lucy, John, baby John, and Simon walking through Mayfair, towards an appointment at a particular Saville Row tailors. Mycroft had arranged the appointment, they idea was for John, Sherlock, and Simon to have matching suits. Sherlock however had refused to come and in the end they had left without him.

Lucy was rather uncomfortable as an older gentlemen measured her eldest son, this was something his father should have done with him. John however was lovely about it, holding Simon's hand when he was worried. Generally being a better husband than Sherlock would ever have managed. Lucy's embarrassment reached epic proportions however when John was measured. She had offered to take baby John for a walk around the block, but John wasn't embarrassed and told Lucy she could stay. Blushing she did, silently wondering if she was the only woman in this iconic street that morning. When they had finished and made their next appointment, they walked to McDonalds. Sherlock refused point blank to eat junk food, John however felt that this was what you should do when shopping with little boys.

"What's John going to wear?" the Doctor asked.

"The Holmes family gown" Lucy replied, snaffling her Big Tasty with Bacon.

"A dress?" John asked

"Oh yeah, you should see the pics of Sherlock wearing it" she told him, John snorted special sauce out of his nose.

"Why wasn't I christened before?" Simon asked waving his happy meal toy in way of interrogation.

"We didn't have John before to stand as Godfather" Lucy explained patiently.

As they left the restaurant an old lady grabbed John's wrist where it rested on baby John's pram.

"Your family is simply gorgeous" she said, nodding her head, and Lucy and Simon's retreating backs, you must be very proud.

"Oh very" John said smirking, as he followed them into the street.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**TBC**

**Pls Review**

**Jas xx**


	11. The Christening Part 2

**The Christening Part 2**

**I intended this to be the last chapter but now there will be another one. **

**I'm not very good at all this am I?**

**LOL!**

**Jas xx**

**

* * *

**

The Sunday chosen for the christening was a lovely autumnal day, the sun shone through the deepening red leaves of the trees on the Holmes estate. The damp mossy smell of the chipped bark covering the graves that surround the family chapel, filled Lucy's head, and made her smile despite herself. She held baby John close to her, he was dressed in the long Holmes Christening robe, and a tiny lace cap from the Steadman family. Sherlock was inside the church held under close arrest between John and Mycroft to stop him running off, Sherlock has some odd ideas when it comes to religion, and without the machinations of his lover and brother he wouldn't have attended at all.

The Steadman and Holmes clans had seemed to forget that this wasn't a wedding, and had turned up on mass.

"When will the bride arrive?" Sherlock's Uncle Sherringford Holmes came and asked Lucy as she stood outside the chapel.

"There is no bride Uncle Sherringford, this is a Christening not a wedding" she told him.

"Whose baby?" he asked scratching his head

"Simon and John, both of Sherlock's sons" she told him cocking an eyebrow.

"By blows then? Eh? We don't normally have Christening's for them" he said slapping her bottom.

"No, mine and Sherlock's sons, you remember me, Lucy Sherlock's wife" She smiled at him hopefully.

"Really? I thought he was gay?" The mad uncle stated and wandered off muttering.

Lucy snuggled her head into her tiny sons' robe; it was going to be a very long day.

Sherlock was looking for a means of escape he hated this chapel, hated the estate, had begged and pleaded to be allowed to avoid this family gathering, and finally been dragged here bodily by some of Mycroft's goons. John had tight hold of him, and Mycroft sat the other side of him in the front pew keeping him in place.

"Why did we have to come so early, I'm cold" he whined

"Shut up Sherlock" John said kicking him, "If you could just behave we could be outside in the sunshine with Lucy and the boys"

"Just John" Sherlock stated

"Pardon" John, asked

"Just the baby Dr Watson, Simon is coming with Mummy in her Brougham, it's a family tradition." Mycroft explained. "Technically both boys should be travelling in the carriage, but there wasn't room for Lucille, Mummy and Simon so we decided just Simon would come with Mummy."

"Do you know Mycroft, you have a very odd family" John said shaking his head.

When Simon and Mummy Holmes arrived she Lucy and the boy's entered the chapel together. Lady Holmes was a tall aristocratic woman in her mid sixties. John didn't know quite what he'd expected, but not this. He struggled in his mind to find who she reminded him of. That was until Lucy came and sat next to him, taking his hand she whispered into his ear.

"Madame, from l'histoire de Babar, la petite elephant." He gave her an odd look; "I've always thought so. Whether Mycroft or Sherlock is the little elephant in question is a mystery."

John couldn't help but giggle, getting evil looks from the congregation.

**"I thought I was the bad one" Sherlock whispered, "And Fatcroft is clearly the elephant."**

The priest had now started the service and Mycroft hushed the giggling trio, when it was time to baptise the boys, Sherlock went green, Mrs Hudson went pale and John started shaking. Only Simon seemed unconcerned. The priest had placed rubber ducks and tugboats in the font, so not to scare the boys, and as baby John struggled in his mother's arms, Simon practically dived headfirst into the stone trough to play with the toys.

It was the exorcism that did it for Sherlock, promising to reject the devil and all his empty promises had been slightly too much. He had leant heavily on John, and in a moment of uncharacteristic weakness fainted. Luckily the Holmes and Steadman families were far too sensible too late this interrupt proceedings, and after Mycroft had removed the offending father from the scene the rest of the Christening went without a hitch. John and Mrs Hudson were confirmed as Godparents to the boys, and their places amongst the ranks of the Holmes family immortalized in the family bible. Uncle Sherringford had started a round of cheers, and John could breathe again.

When they entered the Holmes Mansion, it was left to Simon to pull John through to the ballroom where the reception was being held, giving the baby to his Godfather; Lucy had disappeared the moment they had returned to the house. John of course didn't know, but she had gone to the library to find her husband, nestled on a large sofa reading a copy of 'beekeeping for beginners'.

"You are a smug piece of work Sherlock Holmes, did you think that was clever?" She chided him.

"No but I was bored and it was effective" he explained

"You pretended to faint to remove yourself from our sons' christening. Why didn't you just go home afterwards?"

"I am at home!" he stated bored.

"Baker Street! I mean, idiot!"

"John was still here" he pouted

"Oh grow up Sherlock!" she shouted, slamming the door of the library and returning to the party.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Pls Review**

**TBC**

**Jas xx**


	12. The Christening Part 3

**The Christening Part 3**

**Okay last chapter for the moment, although I may fill in some more gaps later.**

**Hope you like**

**Jas xx**

* * *

John was feeling rather surrounded in the center of the Holmes ballroom, with relatives of all ages and states of insanity. A lot of them were welcoming him to the family, some of them didn't seem to remember who he was, and Uncle Sherringford kept asking him investment advice. Mrs Hudson had been adopted by some of Lucy's Irish aunts. They seemed to believe she was a 'normal' Holmes woman, something they didn't believe existed and as such was the subject of great excitement. Baby John was doing the rounds, being passed from relative to relative, and generally being fussed over, and Mycroft was introducing Simon to various relatives, some of whom had never met the Holmes heir. It was with some relief that Lucy re-entered the ballroom, and walked towards him. She was wearing a cream trouser suit and as she walked towards him he realized with some shock that her figure had almost entirely returned to it's pre-baby skeletal look. She came over, and placed her hand in his free one, stole his glass of champagne and drained it.

"Having fun?" he asked her, the sarcasm in his voice apparent.

"It's hateful isn't it?" she sighed, and grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "If I get completely plastered will you make sure I get home?"

"No because your not getting plastered, are you OK?" he asked taking the glass of her.

"Sherlock!" she said as way of explanation. Simon and Mycroft were making their way towards her, and she knelt down to be at the level of her eldest son, pulling him into a hug.

"Granny Holmes, and Grandad wondered if you would play the piano Mummy?" Simon asked, looking to Mycroft for confirmation.

"Now?" she asked, looking towards the Steinway Concert Grand in the corner of the room.

"I believe Mummy and your father have been telling people of your talent, my dear" Mycroft drawled. "There is now quite a number of people waiting for a recital." Lucy exhaled slowly and then stood up and looked at John.

"I didn't know you could play the piano," he said, cocking his head and smiling.

"Barely" she said smiling, clutching Simon's hand and walking towards the instrument.

"Don't be fooled Dr Watson" Mycroft explained, watching her retreating back "She was offered a place at the RAM before she went to Cambridge."

As Lucy sat down at the piano stool, a hush descended on the room. The string quartet that had been playing gently in the background, were told to take a break by Sir Herbert. Lucy tried a few testing bars, to ensure the piano was tuned, and then turned to her son, sitting beside her.

"What are you learning in your music lessons honey?" she asked him.

"Pachyderms Canon" he answered, causing and uproar of laughter throughout the room. Lucy however smiled brightly and nodded.

"You play the part you've learnt, and I'll see if I can catch up." She said, placing him on her lap.

As Simon slowly started Pachelbel's famous canon in D Major, Lucy placed her hands beside Simon, and played an overture of Mancini's Baby Elephant Walk causing gales of laughter from the assembled crowd, and a Sherlock style pout from Simon.

After a few moments, she whispered in her son's ear, and they stopped playing. Simon slipped off her lap and ran off into the crowd, she then sat back in the center of the keyboard and started playing again. This time it was Schubert, Ave Maria. She played in softly to begin with, her eyes closed and her fingers playing over the keys. The room was hushed again, all eyes on the pianist, in fact some rapt were the audience that no one noticed the tall figure, walking towards her, clutching the borrowed violin. As she reached the first refrain, he began to play, following the refrain and piano perfectly.

Husband and wife played for nearly an hour, after Schubert, without seemingly communicating at all, they fell into the Sonata for violin and piano No. 3 in C minor Opus 45 by Grieg. They then played Salut D'amour, and finally with Simon's help Pachelbel's Canon again. They finished after Mycroft went and whispered in his brother's ear, and the hushed party started up again.

"I didn't actually think you could play the violin" John asked Sherlock when they returned to him.

"Of course I can play, why did you think I had a Strad?" his lover asked genuinely confused.

"Why don't you play at home?" John countered.

"You never play the clarinet?" He said turning away, and walking towards a waiter with a try of champagne.

"I can't play like that!" John called after him.

As the party began to break up, Mycroft took Mrs Hudson home, and Lucy's Irish aunts and Sir Herbert returned started their journey back to Blengingdale. Mummy Holme's had suggested Sherlock, Lucy and the boy's stay at the Mansion overnight, but Sherlock refused point blank, and told her John had to work in the morning. John couldn't help but see the dark look in the matriarch's eyes as she looked at him, and was grateful he didn't have to stay. Mycroft was going to send a car for them, and as Simon ran to get a final hug from his Grandmother, Lucy gathered John and Sherlock into a corner.

"I'm not coming home with you," she said, startling them, "I need to go home at some point, and I think this is a good time. Simon and John need safety and security so we're going back to my house."

"Are you sure, what about your things?" John asked

"I can pick up anything I need from you next week, I'm planning on going back to work for the new term anyway." She explained, and Sherlock nodded. "I have had a flat done up in Gower Street for while I'm at work, it's only small but it will suit my needs, and I can get a nanny to stay their during the day." She smiled sadly at John's shocked face.

"What about John's things?" the doctor asked.

"I asked Mycroft to pick them up this evening" she said, closing the conversation, and concentrating on her sons.

* * *

** I know nothing about music, all info coming from wikipedia and The West Wing, any criticism accepted!**

**Hope you liked**

**Pls Review**

**Jas xx**


End file.
